Momentos: Un mix de fanfics de Dissidia
by Mary Shirou
Summary: Drabbles con y sin sentido de los ciclos 012 y 013, más algunos invitados. Hay de todo, así que sólo disfruten n.n. Nuevo chapter :D
1. Chapter 1

Momentos, un mix de Dissidia

Nota de autora: Bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto de fanfics. En este caso son drabbles, no muy largos, pero algunos que pueden emocionar bastante. Es de Dissidia:Final Fantasy y Duodecim, así que encontrarán bastantes parejas para todos los gustos. Espero que lo disfruten

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, los personajes no son míos, sino que son de Square-Enix, sino habría explotado más la historia :p

* * *

><p><em><strong>001. Comienzos<strong>_

Una vez más, los guerreros de Cosmos sintieron el llamado de su diosa para acudir al combate. No es que fuera decisión propia, pero escuchar la voz de la mujer en sus corazones hacía que se movieran de sus respectivas dimensiones para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario

Por cierto, si esta vez fuesen capaces de vencer a Chaos y sus sirvientes, sería un agregado que haría feliz a más de uno de ellos

- Mis guerreros. Una vez más me he visto obligada a llamarles - dijo la diosa, con tristeza:- Chaos ha reaparecido y me temo que esta vez se manifiesta con mayor fuerza que en el ciclo anterior

Todos se miraron con preocupación, pero sabían que de una u otra manera debían hallar la fuerza para derrotar al dios de la Discordia, ojala evitando esta vez despertar a Shinryu, ocasionando que el ciclo se regenere otra vez

- Cosmos. Sabes que cuentas con nosotros - dijo Warrior of Light, con una mirada serena

- No, esta vez no lo sé - dijo la mujer, mirando con algo de dureza a todos:- Es cierto que todos ustedes acudieron a mi llamado, pero la conexión que tengo con cada uno de ustedes es diferente que en veces anteriores

El grupo de guerreros se escandalizó ante las palabras de la diosa y comenzaron a protestar, alegando que el reclamo de Cosmos era sin fundamento

- No, todos saben que es diferente - y miró a cada uno de ellos:- Hay miradas de cansancio - y miró a Kain:- Otros de desilusión - y miró a Lightning:- Incluso miradas que demuestran que luchan porque creen que es su destino y no por deseo propio - y miró a Laguna y a Yuna

- Puede que nos sintamos asó - intervino Lightning:- Pero aún así hemos decidido luchar de tu lado, Cosmos, así que sería bueno que agradecieras en lugar de reclamar

- Light - dijo Tifa, con cierto reproche

- Perdona si molestan mis palabras. Pero, a diferencia de muchos de ustedes, tengo más recuerdos de las batallas anteriores Y es cierto que no dejo de preguntarme si lo que estoy haciendo es correcto, que si no debería buscar mejor el camino para regresar a casa y salirme de este ciclo que parece eterno

Un incómodo silencio se formó luego que la peli-rosa terminara su declaración, no sólo porque las palabras de la mujer impactaban, al ser ella una de las líderes del gran equipo, sino porque, aunque muchos no quisieran admitirlo abiertamente, era el sentimiento de más de alguno de ellos

- Si es eso lo que sientes, deberías entonces luchar por lo que desea realmente tu corazón, no por lo que yo te pida - declaró Cosmos, con voz temblorosa

- Sí , eso ya lo había pensado. Pero mis principios no me permiten que sea de otra manera. Sé que tarde o temprano volver a casa. Hasta entonces, estaré contigo - dijo la mujer y, dando media vuelta, comenzó su cacería de enemigos, sin esperar que otros la siguieran

Llegaría a casa, viva o muerta. De eso estaba totalmente segura


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Gracias a los que se dieron tiempo de leer, disfruten del segundo mini-episodio. Saludos

Disclaimer: Recuerden que los personajes no son mío, sino de Square-Enix

* * *

><p><strong>002. Intermedios<strong>

Lightning, Laguna, Yuna y Vaan se dirigían al Flujo Interdimensional con una mezcla de sentimientos. Por una parte, sentían que era la única opción que existía para al fin cerrar un capítulo en las batallas contra Chaos, pero eran conscientes (al menos Lightning y Laguna), de que podía ser esta su última batalla en este lugar.

Mientras tanto, Yuna sólo tenía en su mente las últimas imágenes de Tidus y Jecht. Estaba preocupada por ambos, pero en su mente era consciente de que el único camino para asegurar la paz para sus seres queridos.

También era consciente de la posibilidad de morir, de una u otra manera, pero si podía ver desde el otro lado la paz de sus seres amados, con gusto daría su vida por ellos.

- ¿Te preocupa algo? - preguntó Laguna

La summoner negó con la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa

- No es nada - intentó admitir

- No finjas esa sonrisa: - No sé qué es lo que haya pasado en tu mundo, pero acá estás en un ambiente en el que no tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos - dijo Lightning, seriamente

Yuna sólo arque una ceja al escuchar, pero intentó continuar con su sonrisa, como si realmente no le afectara.

Al ver la reacción de su compañera, la de cabellos rosas se enfadó. Bueno, más de lo que supuestamente aparentaba. Se acercó a la castaña y la tomó firmemente de los hombros, obligándola a mirarla directamente a los ojos

- Yuna, no me obligues a golpearte, pero no puedes seguir con la farsa. Te duele saber lo que pasó con Jecht y se nota a leguas que estás totalmente preocupada por Tidus y el cémo está. No tienes porqué ocultarlo - dijo, duramente

Entonces la summoner no aguantó más y se aferró a los brazos de su compañera, ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos. Lightning, en cambio, sostuvo firmemente en su abrazo a la castaña, sabiendo que probablemente era la única y última vez que podrían tener ese nivel de confianza.

Pasó un buen rato antes que los sollozos de la summoner comenzaron a calmarse, mientras la de cabellos rosas acariciaba gentilmente su cabeza y los otros dos seguían sentados cerca, sabiendo que, aunque quisieran, no podrían intervenir en la situación

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Lightning

- Un poco mejor Gracias - respondió Yuna

- ¿Un poco? Parecía que estuvieses botando el peso sobre tus hombros - dijo Laguna, algo preocupado

La castaña movió su cabeza en gesto negativo

- No puedo botarlo Quizás, como guerrero, el peso sobre los hombros cae sólo cuando termina tu batalla Y la mía aún no termina - respondió

Miró a Lightning con una mirada más serena, pero a la vez más determinada

- Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo

La otra asintió y miró a sus compañeros que, aunque algo confundidos, también estaban de acuerdo. Laguna se acercó a ella y pos su mano sobre el hombro, intentando transmitirle confianza. Yuna movió su cabeza en gesto de afirmación, más tranquila y esta vez pudo sonreír más tranquila, sabiendo que de una u otra manera todo saldría mejor.

Era hora de terminar esto y de crear un nuevo futuro para sus seres amados


	3. Chapter 3

**_003. Finales_**

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el horizonte, esperando a que él volviera.

Y es que, para Terra, Vaan no sólo se había convertido en su caballero de brillante armadura, sino que también es quien dio un nuevo sentido a su atormentada vida, haciéndole ver que su vida también vale… Y no por ser solamente una marioneta de Kefka

Ella no lo había percibido, pero sus ojos, antes apagados y sumisos ante la presencia del _clown_, ahora lucían un tenue brillo, que hacía que la _mage_ luciera más bella.

Pudo sentir a la distancia el cómo la batalla contra los _mannikins_ comenzaba a salirse de control y cómo los guerreros de Cosmos comenzaban a perder la batalla y a caer uno a uno, presos del dolor de alejarse de los suyos y con la duda de si volverán a ver a los demás o no.

Mas, mientras ella más les miraba, más encontraba dentro de su propio corazón la respuesta a su tan anhelada búsqueda. Sabía lo que debía hacer, aun cuando realmente no era guerrero de Cosmos y que probablemente en ningún otro ciclo estaría destinada a serlo

Por lo que podía ver, los _mannikins_ se dirigían al sitio donde se encontraba la diosa y probablemente, por lo que había podido observar de sus guerreros, era muy posible que no pudieran sobrevivir a tal feroz ataque. Al pensar esto, su corazón se encogió tan sólo ante el hecho que Vaan también estuviera dentro de los guerreros caídos, y que por lo tanto ya no podría cumplir su promesa.

Era cierto que ella detestaba las batallas, habiendo sido una marioneta de guerra durante tanto tiempo, pero si tuvo la oportunidad de conocer dentro de las batallas a alguien tan amable como fue el rubio, debía luchar, aunque fuese en honor a sus recuerdos, y esta vez sería del lado correcto, aún cuando Cosmos y sus guerreros nunca fuesen conscientes de aquella determinación.

Concentró su magia en sus manos y, viendo a la primera criatura de cristal, lanzó un certero _Firaga_ que llegó al centro de su pecho, destruyéndolo instantáneamente. Luego, sintiendo a nuevos enemigos a su derecha, saltó y disparó esferas de _Holy_ que, aunque no fueron tan efectivos como el primer hechizo, lograron alejarlos y aturdirlos aunque fuera por un momento

La _mage_ era consciente de que los _mannikins _eran bastamente más numerosos, y ciertamente tenía la conciencia que iba a morir de una u otra forma, mas se exigió hasta soltar la última gota de energía mágica. Soltó un suave _blizzard_ y cayó extenuada, abandonada a su suerte…

Mas, los _mannikins_ no poseían gran inteligencia, y viendo que la _mage_ parecía no moverse más la abandonaron, teniendo en su mente su mayor objetivo, Cosmos…

Terra abrió los ojos, sorprendida de su fortuna, pero se dio cuenta que sus fuerzas no la sostendrían por más tiempo, así que tomó una última determinación: Llegaría a Cosmos y le diría su deseo, para que así alcanzar su tan anhelada libertad, incluso si fuese la muerte la última respuesta.

Lo haría por ella y por aquel que le enseñó el verdadero sentido de libertad y de vida. Con esa decisión se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, con una leve sonrisa…

Lástima que ya no sería posible que Vaan pudiera verla al fin sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota de autora<span>**

Gracias a quien me añadió para recibir alertas de esta tabla, pese a que me demore xD

Nos vemos n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**_Interiores_**.

El interior del Castillo Pandemonium era ciertamente tenebroso. Sin embargo era un lugar que se volvía un buen escondite si uno lo analizaba bien, en especial si descubría sus trampas y ya se volvía capaz de predecirlas.

Eso, para Laguna Loire se había convertido en real dolor en sus partes traseras, no sólo porque gozaba de un sentido de orientación muy _particular_ sino porque cuando deseaba explorar ahí, ninguno de sus compañeros de combate se atrevía a acompañarle, tal vez sabiendo el riesgo de tener una clase de guía tan especial.

Y ahora, para variar, se encontraba solo, desorientado y ya algo lastimado debido a las estacas de piedra que aparecían de la nada en el castillo

"¿Le gustaría salir de aquí?"- se escuchó una voz profunda a sus espaldas

Loire no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con Golbez, el guerrero de Chaos que, para sorpresa de muchos, era hermano de Cecil, uno de sus propios aliados.

Aun así, no era capaz de contestar a esa pregunta, temiendo algún ataque por parte del _warlock_

"Creo que le he hecho una pregunta… ¿Le gustaría salir de aquí?"- repitió Golbez:- "Tendré que recordar que no es mi enemigo, sino que lo es mi propio hermano"

_¿Le hará gracia?_, se preguntó ante la declaración, pero prefirió aprovechar la _gentileza_ del guerrero de Chaos y contestó

"Me temo que no me queda otra más que pedir su ayuda… No es que me guste la idea, pero si no llego luego al Santuario, Lightning me va a dar una paliza"- dijo el de cabellos negros, algo avergonzado

El _warlock_ soltó una suave carcajada, tan suave que el de ojos verdes creyó imaginar cosas.

"De acuerdo, entonces sígame"- dijo e hizo ademán de seguir

El de cabellos negros le siguió, aunque intentó hacerlo en silencio y no soltar palabra alguna, más por desconfianza que por no sentirse seguro.

Finalmente llegaron al exterior del castillo y el pelinegro pudo sonreír luego de tanto momento de tensión, no sin antes soltar un suspiro de alivio

"Gracias"- dijo, para no sonar malagradecido

"No es nada, pero a la otra ven con alguien, no sabes si a la próxima puedo tomarte como un enemigo"- advirtió el _warlock_, con tono severo

El de ojos verdes no pudo evitar un escalofrío y asintió alejándose lentamente, para no mostrar el pánico que comenzaba a sentir, en especial sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Golbez, dobló una esquina y desapareció de la vista

Mientras, el _warlock_ soltó un suspiro que se notó abiertamente

"¿Se puede saber cómo demonios pudo entrar nuevamente al Palacio con todo lo que nos costó salir? Espero que no crea que lo iré a rescatar otra vez"

Y, entre ofendido y asombrado despareció, dejando relámpagos negros que parecían manifestar su ira…

* * *

><p>NA: Gracias por leer estos mini capítulos :D


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Muchas gracias a **MS-Taka** por su review. Me alegra saber que mi historia les llega y que disfruten con esta historia

Recuerdo que los personajes de Dissidia no son mios sino que de Square-Enix... Sino ya sería rica, aunque igual seguiría escribiendo fanfics xD

* * *

><p><strong><em>Exteriores<em>**

El Subterráneo Lunar parecía infinito, como si contuviera en sí todos los mundos y a la vez los llevara aparte, fuera de cualquier límite humano.

Golbez estaba parado fuera dela Torre de Cristal que se encuentra en el lugar, su refugio y el pequeño paraíso donde no tiene que pensar en la batalla, en Cosmos y Chaos, mucho menos en los fantasmas del pasado o en el conflicto que le provoca combatir con su propio hermano, Cecil…

"Sabía que aquí estarías"- se escuchó una voz grave atrás suyo

"No pensé que vendrías hasta aquí solo… Kain"- dijo el _warlock_, sin voltearse

En efecto, el _dragoon_ parecía sorprender no sólo por su aparición, sino por estar sin su armadura, como intentando evitar el ser reconocido por otros guerreros

"Necesito respuestas, Golbez… Y algo me dice que sólo tú las tienes"- dijo el guerrero, secamente

El guerrero miró con algo de incredulidad al rubio, pero vio en sus ojos algo de desesperación, algo no muy frecuente en él en los últimos días

"Y si yo tengo esas respuestas… ¿cómo sabrás que no te estoy mintiendo?"- replicó finalmente

Kain permaneció en silencio algunos minutos, pensando con calma su respuesta

"Pese a que no tengo muchos recuerdos, puedo notar que lo que menos quieres hacer es mentirme… Hay algo en ti que me hace sentir que puedo confiar pese a que seas mi enemigo"- respondió al fin

Si el _dragoon_ hubiera mirado a los ojos del otro, podría haber notado en ellos un brillo de agradecimiento y de alegría

"Gracias…"- fue lo único que Golbez pudo decir

"No agradezcas aún… Solo al final de todo esto, si las cosas salen como deben salir, sólo ahí habrá algo que agradecer"- y comenzó a marcharse

Sin embargo, el _warlock_ no estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar al otro así

"Kain, ¿por qué lo haces?"- preguntó

El _dragoon _pareció no querer responder por un momento, mas finalmente respondió, con voz solemne

"No lo he querido comentar con mis compañeros, pero yo sé que mi amistad con Cecil no es solamente eso"- y se detuvo un momento, meditando sus palabras:- "Sé bien que en nuestro mundo he estado a su servicio, siendo él Rey y es por eso que yo he decidido servirle hasta el final"- y sostuvo su lanza con firmeza, como si quisiera demostrar su determinación

Al notar que Golbez no contestaba, el rubio decidió continuar su camino, dejando al otro pensar en sus palabras.

Aunque, cuando Kain se perdió de vista, Golbez se preguntó si su compañero sería capaz de mantener esa lealtad hasta el final…


	6. Chapter 6

**_006. Horas_**

_¿Cuánto tiempo más…?_

Lightning miraba inquieta hacia el horizonte, en espera de sus compañeros. Para variar, Laguna era el jefe de grupo y lo más seguro era que ya se habían perdido

Para los que conocían a la _comando_, no era común en ella inquietarse de esa manera, mucho menos perder la paciencia, mas, hace ya dos horas que tendrían que haber llegado sus compañeros al Santuario…

Sin embargo, era consciente que siendo Laguna el líder, probablemente tendría que esperar mucho más.

"¿Pasa algo Lightning?"

La voz profunda de Kain interrumpió sus pensamientos

"¿No venías con los demás?"- soltó ella, molesta

Kain soltó una carcajada al ver la actitud de la pelirrosa

"Si conoces tan bien a Laguna como yo, sabes que nunca hay que venir con él como líder"- respondió:- "Así que no deberías inquietarte tanto… Llegarán, quizás magullados por el camino, pero van a llegar"

Lightning soltó un bufido

"Vaya confianza… Aún así preferiste llegar sólo"- indicó

El _dragoon_ miró hacia otra parte

"Yo nunca dije que tuvieras confianza"- replicó

La mujer soltó una sonrisa ladeada, la que fue correspondida por su compañero. Aunque ninguno de ellos lo quería admitir, realmente era gratificante sentir la presencia del otro a su lado.

Sin embargo, la mujer sentía un deseo de preguntar algo que quizás no debería preguntar, mas nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas con Kain, mucho menos en ese ambiente de confianza…

"Uh… Kain…"- inició, enfadada con sus propios nervios

"¿Sí?"- preguntó él, mirándola

Lightning tragó un poco de saliva antes de envalentonarse a continuar

"Es cierto que llevamos mucho tiempo combatiendo juntos, ¿verdad? Y puedo decir que a tu lado me siento más en confianza que con cualquier otro a la hora del combate…"- y se detuvo, mientras se reclamaba de dar tantas vueltas:- "Pero… Nunca me has dado la oportunidad de ver tu rostro…"- y sus mejillas se enrojecieron de vergüenza

Si uno mirara a los ojos del _dragoon, _se habría notado que había parpadeado un par de veces, sorprendido

"¿De verdad…?"- y no terminó su pregunta, viendo que ella estaba aún más ruborizada, así que soltó una carcajada:- "En ese caso, creo que debería disculparme, ya que también debería responder a tal confianza"

Y comenzó a sacarse el casco…

Para la _comando_ los segundos comenzaron a hacerse más lentos, mientras veía cómo Kain dejaba ver en primer lugar su larga cabellera rubia, se remarcaban sus labios… Su piel clara, aunque no tanto como el de ella, sus ojos violetas, hipnotizantes...

Ella tuvo que reprimir un suspiro mientras veía por primera vez al _dragoon_ sin casco y por lo tanto, sin máscaras. Pudo notar en su mirada el cansancio de tantas batallas, el dolor de tantos sacrificios, el sentimiento de soledad que ella también sentía…

Y por una vez deseó poder manifestar su lado más dulce, tratar de decirle que no estaba solo…

Por eso, comenzó a acercarse al otro, llevada más por sus instintos que por sus pensamientos. Acercó su mano al rostro del guerrero, quizás llevada por el deseo de probar cuán suave era su piel protegida del casco. Sonrió suavemente al notar que él cerraba sus ojos, aceptando el gesto, pero…

"¡Lightning!"- se escuchó a la distancia

Ambos saltaron, asustados

"¡Laguna, te dije que Lightning se enfadaría!"- se escuchó la voz de Vaan, mientras se comenzaban a acercar

"¡Pero creí que era el mejor camino!"- reclamó el _shooter_

"¡A la otra dejamos a Tifa que nos oriente!"- insistió el rubio

Lightning, algo decepcionada, se volteó a mirar al grupo, no sin antes darse cuenta que el rubio ya se había colocado el casco y sonreía ladeadamente

"¡Se demoraron mucho!"- reclamó, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible

"Sí…"- dijo Yuna:- "Laguna nos llevó por uno de sus desvíos"

"Pero ya aprendimos la lección ¿verdad?"- continuó Tifa

En eso, Laguna se dio cuenta que Kain ya estaba ahí

"Ah, Kain… Podrías habernos esperado"- dijo

"Sí, pero no quería perderme… Conozco mejor a Lightning que cualquiera de ustedes…"- dijo él

La _comando_, en respuesta, le mandó una mirada asesina, causando la confusión de todos.

"Ehm… ¿Nos perdimos de algo?"- preguntó Vaan

"Nada que les interese"- respondió la pelirrosa, bruscamente

Eso sólo provocó más miradas intrigantes, pero ante la mirada de los otros dos prefirieron no preguntar más, sabiendo que no podían meterse con ninguno de los dos…

Al menos, no cuando ambos estaban de acuerdo…

* * *

><p>Holis!<p>

Lamento la demora, comencé a trabajar y apenas he tenido tiempo para dedicarlo a estos menesteres. De hecho, tendría que estar publicando el nuevo capítulo de las Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal, pero mi inspiración está estancada acá.

Agradezco sus visitas, mi review regalón y nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo!

P.D.: De cualquier manera, si se han perdido de algo, comencé a publicar en dA esta misma serie :P

Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**_007. Días_**

[N/A: Sorry xD]

El rostro de Cosmos demostraba preocupación.

No es que fuera algo inusual en ella, pues siempre estaba alerta a la situación de sus guerreros, en especial los más impulsivos como Lightning, Kain y los guerreros más antiguos del grupo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, su preocupación yacía en que hacía días que no veía a sus guerreros…

De hecho, ni siquiera Warrior of Light había estado a su vista y eso sí era extraño para cualquiera.

La diosa suspiró. Era cierto que aún podía sentir la energía de sus guerreros, pero anhelaba tanto tenerlos a su vista para asegurarse que estaban bien…

"Cualquiera que te viera diría que esa no es una posición muy divina para ser una diosa"- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

La diosa se sobresaltó, aunque suspiró confiadamente cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Jecht

"Y creo que ya te han advertido más de una vez que sorprender a alguien es de mala educación, Jecht"- sostuvo la diosa, con algo de molestia

"Tampoco es de una diosa molestarse, ¿sabes? Aunque supongo que es mi culpa, incluso puedo decir que Tidus tiene razón al decir que sí soy mal educado"- admitió el moreno ante el reclamo

Cosmos suspiró. Pese a todo, esas no eran actitudes de una diosa

"Disculpa… Creo que pese al tiempo no termino de acostumbrarme a la presencia de mis diferentes guerreros"- dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa:- "Además, sólo tú, Shantotto y Prishe han estado conmigo desde el principio, ya debería estar acostumbrada a tu forma de ser"

Él ladeó la cabeza, confundido

"No caigas en pensamientos tan profundos, ya sabes que soy un cabeza hueca, incluso más que Laguna"- indicó él

Ella sonrió más abiertamente y se permitió hacer algo que era poco tradicional en ella, acariciar la mejilla del otro

"Serás un cabeza hueca, pero has estado conmigo y te lo agradezco"- dijo ella:- "Si al menos tú aparecieras más seguido, no me verías así"

Jecht se rió y besó la mano de la diosa con gentileza

"Pero ambos sabemos que mi tiempo se acaba… Ya he visto a mi hijo y no voy a permitir que siga en manos de Chaos, aún cuando yo dé mi vida a cambio"- dijo, con un tono serio

Cosmos se apartó de él, con una mirada dolida

"Si estás tan decidido a ello, entonces deberías marcharte… Al menos sé que estás bien"- y apartó la mirada

"Oh, no me digas que me vas a extrañar… Sabes que soy _tu_ guerrero y aunque me lleve la muerte, mi ser sólo te pertenece a ti, _Cosmos…_"

La miró con una de esas sonrisas _marca Jecht_ y, acto seguido, la aprisionó fuertemente en sus brazos y la besó, dulce y apasionadamente.

Al principio la diosa intentó oponer resistencia, pero luego sintió cómo se derretía ante el sentimiento demostrado por su guerrero. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar…

"Ejem"

La diosa y el guerrero se sobresaltaron y se separaron, algo sonrojados, ante la presencia de Warrior of Light, el cual los miraba con desconcierto y… ¿_celos_?

"Bienvenido, Warrior of Light"- dijo la diosa, con una sonrisa mucho más brillante que lo acostumbrado

"Disculpa si tardé demasiado, unos _mannikins_ estaban demasiado cerca de aquí y decidí luchar para proteger este sitio…"- dijo el guerrero y miró a Jecht:- "Si tú estabas _tan_ cerca, ¿cómo no los detectaste?"- reclamó

Jecht se dio cuenta de la indirecta del guerrero y abrazó a Cosmos, para sorpresa de la mujer

"Si te das cuenta, estaba en cosas _más importantes_, al fin y al cabo, contigo basta para protegerla, ¿no?"- y, luego de dar a la diosa un beso en la frente, la dejó ir:-"Nos veremos pronto"- dijo con una gran sonrisa, y caminó en dirección a Warrior of Light, quien lo miraba con una ceja levantada, los ojos furiosos

Al notar eso, el de piel morena aumentó su sonrisa y habló al oído del guerrero, de tal manera que Cosmos no le oyera

"No es algo de un guerrero mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, ¿sabes? Pero si tanto te preocupas por ella, no la abandones por nada del mundo"- y, alejándose de él, continuó:- "De cualquier manera, cuídala por los dos, ¿sí?"

Luego siguió como si todo fuese normal, sin importar haber dejado a su líder sin palabras y con el corazón saltando abruptamente.

En su corazón, ya todo estaba en paz…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora<strong>

Ejem... No creo que se esperaran esto, ¿verdad? xD

Holis

Bueno, dentro de los temas, me salió esto. No me arrepiento para nada, pues creo que dentro de todo, un Cosmos/Jecht no es tan alocado, mucho más haciendo poner celoso al siempre formal Warrior of Light :D

Gracias a MS-TaKa por su review

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo


	8. Chapter 8

**_Semanas_**

Izquierda, derecha, salto y esquivar. Repetir

Firion ya comenzaba a hartarse de una rutina que parecía repetirse infinitamente en el tiempo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez en que había podido descansar tranquilamente en una carpa? ¿Un par de días? ¿Semanas? ¿Algo más?

Su cuerpo ya ardía clamando descanso, su mente ya casi estaba perdida entre visiones de enemigos que aparecían pese a que su ser clamaba encontrar algo de paz. Ya casi se movía por control automático, tratando de no pensar en el dolor y el cansancio que sentía.

Pero, si él lo pensaba en alguna pausa, ¿no era acaso su objetivo el combatir para conseguir que Cosmos alcanzara la victoria?

Finalmente, pudo destruir al último _mannikin_ y se apoyó en una de las paredes del Mundo de Cristal, luchando por no perder la conciencia, extenuado

"¿Estás bien?"- se escuchó una voz grave, profunda, detrás de él

El de cabellos grises tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de asombro ante la presencia de Kain Highwind. El _dragoon_, alto, aparentemente sin muestras de cansancio, mas con un gesto de preocupación en sus labios.

"Oh, Kain"- dijo Firion, con la voz algo temblorosa, aunque se enfadó del temblor que se manifestó en sus palabras

"Te pregunté algo… ¿estás bien?"- insistió el de armadura oscura, con voz algo dura

"Sí… Estoy bien, ya sabes, pelear contra los _mannikins_ puede agotar a cualquiera, ¿verdad?"- respondió el, con una sonrisa leve

El _dragoon_ pareció penetrarlo con la mirada antes de extenderle una poción

"Gracias"- dijo el_ weaponsmaster_ antes de concentrarse en tomarla, pese a su mal sabor

"También deberías aprovechar de descansar. Yo cuidaré el entorno"- respondió el otro, mientras empuñaba con fuerza su lanza

Por un momento el de cabellos grises dudó si aquella decisión era la más correcta, pero se sentía tan cansado que cualquier cosa que lo hiciera descansar hacía que su cuerpo casi reclamara por tener algo de paz, por lo tanto asintió, dejándose caer, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared, como si ese fuese su pequeño paraíso.

En tanto, Kain miraba sin emoción al guerrero, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando Firion parecía haberse quedado dormido por completo, el _dragoon _clavó su lanza en el costado, sin dudar un solo instante. El otro abrió los ojos, sorprendido y asustado al ver la cantidad de sangre que manaba de su cuerpo

"Kain… ¿Por qué?"- preguntó, débilmente

"Sólo estoy impidiendo que detengas mis planes"- dijo el otro, con seriedad

"Yo no sabía… Que tenías que hacer eso… traicionándonos"- y sintió su mente nublarse de dolor, no solo físico sino que en su propio espíritu.

"Sé que no lo puedes entender… Pero todo es para que al final ustedes puedan triunfar… Para que al fin ustedes sean libres…"- y acarició gentilmente su rostro

"Pero… Kain"- y los ojos del _weaponsmaster_ comenzaron a cerrarse, tristes y en agonía

El _dragoon_, al darse cuenta que el otro ya había perdido la conciencia, dejó fluir sus emociones y dejó soltar un par de lágrimas, en respeto de su compañero caído.

"Perdóname… Algún día, si tus recuerdos te lo permiten, podrás reconocer porqué lo hice…."- dijo y, tomándolo en sus brazos, comenzó su camino hacia el lugar donde todos estarían a salvo, hasta el momento en que él posibilitaría la victoria final sobre las fuerzas de Chaos…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora<strong>

****Bueno... Disculpen la demora xD

Holis ^^

Estoy preparando un nuevo blog en Wordpress donde pueda trabajar tranquila, para que estén atentos para cuando lo publique. Es probable que ahi si pueda tirar tranquila los teasers de mis proyectos de fanfiction... Junto con algunos originales que también podrían sorprenderles... Aunque eso es para después xD

Gracias a mi regalón (sorry, no hay otra manera de tratarte) y espero que hayan disfrutado, pese a lo corto del capítulo

Prometo actualizar luego, de verdad

Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Meses_**

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos, consternado.<p>

Su cuerpo ardía, no sólo por las cicatrices que aún quedaban en su cuerpo, sino porque su alma parecía reclamar por seguir viviendo.

Lo primero que notó, ya plenamente consciente es que estaba sin su armadura. No estaba desnudo, pero se sintió de esa manera al notarse así, mucho más al no tener su arma a la mano.

Lo segundo que pudo constatar, era que no estaba solo, sino que otras tres personas estaban a su lado. Uno era de cabellos grises, más claros que los de él. Los otros dos eran rubios, uno con cabello más claro que el otro. Los tres, al igual que él, se encontraban sin armadura y miraban a su alrededor tan confundidos como él

De ellos, el más confundido era el de cabellos grises. Parecía consternado, como si él tuviera más conocimientos de todo lo que había a su alrededor

"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó él

"No lo sé…"- y el otro fijó su mirada en él:- "¿Quién eres?"- preguntó

Él cerró sus ojos durante un minuto, luchando para que su mente pudiera trabajar

"Mi nombre es Firion, ¿y el tuyo?"- respondió, al fin

El otro cerró sus ojos y se concentró con la misma intención. Al parecer, él también era del lado de Cosmos

"Mi nombre es Cecil"- respondió

"Un gusto"

Luego, se acercaron a los otros dos y luego de preguntar sus nombres se supo que eran Tidus y Cloud. Además, todos pudieron captar que tenían _algo_ que los hacían identificar como guerreros de _Cosmos_

"¿Cuánto habrá pasado desde la última batalla?"- preguntó Tidus

"Por el deterioro que se ve… Al menos han pasado meses"- respondió Firion, mientras en su mente aparecían las imágenes del mundo de DIssidia tal como eran en la batalla anterior

Los otros lo miraron, esperando que el de cabellos grises saliera de sus pensamientos

"¿Alguien recuerda cómo terminó la batalla anterior?"- preguntó Tidus

Todos negaron

"Si es así… ¿Cómo podemos estar listos para enfrentar a los soldados de Chaos?"- insistió el rubio, con algo de molestia

"Si te alteras de esa manera es obvio que perderás rápidamente"- sentenció Cloud, seriamente:- "Con recuerdos o no, tenemos una misión y esa es cooperar con Cosmos para que al fin alcancemos la victoria… Y podamos volver a nuestros mundos"

Los otros asintieron, sorprendidos de la actitud de Cloud. Al parecer, era un líder natural

"Aunque… Es complicado pensar en volver a nuestro hogar, mucho más si no tenemos recuerdos sobre ellos…"- dijo Cecil

"Es mejor no pensar en eso"- dijo Firion:- "Por ahora centrémonos en la batalla"- y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su compañero

El Paladín asintió

"Entonces vamos, debemos encaminarnos y recordar cómo llegar a Cosmos"- dijo TIdus

Sin dar señal, todos comenzaron a caminar hacia su objetivo, con excepción de Cecil, el cual miró al cielo y puso su mano izquierda en el pecho, a la altura del corazón

"_¿Por qué siento que en este último ciclo perdí algo realmente importante?_"- se preguntó

"¡Cecil, no te quedes atrás!"- se escuchó la voz de Tidus

"¡Voy!"- respondió y comenzó su camino, aunque quedó con esa sensación de vacío en el corazón…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas sin sentido de autora xD<strong>

Holis

Rápida la actualización, ¿no? Alégrense solo por un tiempo, q no sé cuando actualizaré de nuevo xD

Nah, en serio, lo que pasa es que aproveché que tenía algo de tiempo para publicar, sino no lo habría hecho.

Gracias a mi review regalón y nos vemos el próximo capítulo

Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Años_**

[N. de A.: Advertencia importante para ustedes: Este fic lo hice antes de terminarme 012, así que no sabía muchas cosas de Shantotto xD]

Cosmos estaba sentada en su trono, con claras señales de cansancio

"No es común en la gran diosa parecer cansada como una osa"- rimó Shantotto, acercándose a la rubia

"Shantotto, hoy no estoy para tus rimas sin sentido"- respondió, con molestia

"Oh, pero qué gracia tendría si no pongo en mi vida algo de rima"- replicóla Tarutaru, con una sonrisa pícara

Cosmos sonrió, aunque no se transmitió a su mirada

"Es cierto, ya van años en los que nos conocemos, debería ya acostumbrarme a su particular sentido del humor"- y miró al horizonte

"Cosmos, esa cara de agobio sólo hace que me ponga de demonio"- y fijó sus ojos en la diosa:-"¿Acaso no es suficiente con saber que sigues entre lo viviente?"

"¡Shantotto!"- insistió

"Ok, ok…"

La diosa se puso de pie y avanzó por el _Santuario de la Orden_, mientras que la _black mage_ caminaba a sus espaldas

"¿Cuántas veces he tenido que invocar guerreros hasta hacerlos sentir como marionetas y que luego sus espíritus estén tan abatidos que ya ni siquiera desean realmente regresar?"- preguntó

La _mage_ no respondió. Aunque ella no lo admitiera, a veces también se sentía así

"¿De qué sirve combatir tantas veces a Chaos si tarde o temprano mis guerreros terminarán por rendirse y no acudirán cuando les llame?"- y en su voz comenzó a notarse la desesperación

Shantotto se apegó a Cosmos y le dio unas palmaditas en las piernas, a modo de cariño

"Vamos, no te pongas así, ¿sino de qué manera puedo reiterarte mi sí?"- dijo, con ternura en la voz, algo poco frecuente en ella

La diosa la miró, aunque no quiso reclamarle de su nuevo juego de rimas. La siguió con la mirada hasta que la tarutaru se colocó frente a su trono

"Cosmos…"- y trató de concentrarse para que sus palabras quedaran lo más claras posible:- "No importa si pareciera que siempre perdemos. Mucho menos que cada vez menos acuden al llamado, sepa el Creador por qué, pero estoy segura de esto: Los que quedamos, es porque tenemos aún la voluntad y las ganas de seguir creyendo… Y es por eso que necesitamos que tú sigas a nuestro lado, alentándonos"

La diosa sonrió tristemente ante las palabras de su más antigua camarada. Aquella que siempre había estado a su lado seguía creyendo. Mas, en su corazón surgió otra duda, algo que hizo que su corazón realmente doliera…

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo para que sus guerreros dejaran de creer?

"Si lo deseas…"- la interrumpió nuevamente la pequeña

"¿Dime?"

"Si deseas, en el próximo ciclo dejo de aparecer como tu guerrera…"

Los ojos de la diosa se llenaron de lágrimas

"No me malentiendas… Dejo de aparecer como tu guerrera, pero puedo estar aquí para probar a tus guerreros, de tal manera que puedas saber que los que quedan son los mejores y son los que van a asegurar tu victoria… ¿Te parece?"

La diosa pareció meditarlo por un par de segundos hasta que asintió lentamente, aunque sin mayor seguridad.

"Bien, entonces ahora me voy a encontrar con cierto rival, ya sabes, el de siempre… Esta vez haré que su armadura quede como ralladura"- y agitó su mano en señal de despedida:- "No te preocupes, la próxima vez quedará claro quién será el más apto"

Cosmos, como si pudiera ver el rostro de su antigua amiga, sonrió, pero esta vez de alegría sincera mezclara con esperanza…

Quizás esta vez si podrían vencer…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas sin sentido de la autora<strong>

Buenas a todos xD

Es cierto que a esta hora mi procesador va más lento y se me enredan las palabras, pero espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Por lo que ven, intento actualizar un poco más rápido, mientras pueda, ya que me va a costar mucho después con mi trabajo en la escuela

A MS-TaKa muchas gracias por su review. Por ahora dejaremos un rato a nuestros héroes de FF IV, pero los capítulos que se vienen están bastante interesantes. No te molestes, pero sí eres mi regalón xD

También les invito a leer **Ground Zero**, el fanfic que estoy escribiendo con Li-Siegfried

Y... Eso xD

Ya, nos vemos el próximo capítulo, se cuidan ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**_Rojo_**

(Advertencia: Aunque no jugué Prologus, sé que Aerith está ahí, casi se me olvida xD)

Ella avanzó temerosa por el _Centro del Planeta_, el cual estaba rodeado de _lifestream._

No es que tuviera recuerdos sobre su vida anterior, pero en su interior sabía que no debía tocar ese líquido. No si quería seguir en este mundo.

Y era que, pese a que no tenía grandes habilidades, sentía que debía estar en ese mundo para encontrar a alguien que era sumamente importante para ella.

"Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?"- se escuchó una voz tras ella

Ella se volteó y vio a un joven rubio con un peinado raro. Cualquiera diría que parecía un chocobo, si no fuera por esos ojos que ella reconocería en cualquier parte, aún cuando no tuviese los recuerdos de su otra vida.

_Ojos impregnados de Mako_

"¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?"- insistió el rubio, cuyo rostro mostraba preocupación

Ella sacudió su cabeza para sacar sus pensamientos de encima, para dirigir nuevamente su mirada al otro

"Estoy bien, gracias… Estaba aquí… Y creo que me perdí"- respondió sinceramente

Él pareció analizar la veracidad de sus palabras, pero ella demostraba ser sincera

"No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso"- replicó, seriamente

Ella lo miró fijamente y él admiró su figura esbelta, resaltada por ese vestido ajustado de color rosa y el abrigo de color rojo; su piel pálida y sus brillantes ojos verdes, que parecían penetrar su alma y desnudar su ser

"Lo sé, pero tampoco sé cómo salir de aquí"- y sus ojos parecieron angustiarse

Él sintió como si no debiera permitir que Sephiroth descubriera la presencia de tan delicada mujer cerca y se apresuró a acercarse y, tomándola de la cintura – pese a las protestas de la otra -, comenzó a ir rápidamente fuera del sector hasta aparecer en el Mundo Cristalino.

Sólo cuando sintió la seguridad de no percibir a su _compañero_ de armas, la bajó de su agarre y la dejó ahí, para luego retirarse sin decir palabra

"¡Espera!"- dijo ella

Él se detuvo, mientras su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar su voz

"Por favor"- repitió ella:- "Ni siquiera dijiste tu nombre"

Él suspiró. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que otra chica del lado de Cosmos, Tifa, le había dicho las mismas palabras al recibir su ayuda… Sólo que esta vez la voz de la muchacha era más dulce… Y, aún cuando no tenía recuerdos de ella, dañaba aún más su corazón

Pero, aún con ese dolor, se sentía inevitablemente atraído hacia ella, aunque más que atracción física, había algo dentro de ella que le hacía confiar y, junto con eso, desear protegerla y estar a su lado.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que tan sólo con dudar un instante, Sephiroth lo sentiría y aquella chica estaría en riesgo por causa suya… Y, muy dentro de él, no quería que eso ocurriese

Mas, le debía eso… Por algún motivo, él realmente deseaba decir su nombre, para que al menos ella recordara…

"Cloud…"- dijo finalmente

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió dulcemente

"Mucho gusto" Mi nombre es Aerith"- replicó ella, y con su sonrisa pareció derretir el corazón del rubio

"De todas maneras… Ya es hora de irte… No quiero que alguien del lado de Chaos te atrape"- y se volteó para ocultar el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas

"Pero… ¿No eres tú del lado de Cosmos?"- preguntó Aerith, con inocencia

Él negó

"Ya veo"- y él pudo percibir algo de tristeza en su voz:- "De cualquier forma, gracias"

"No es nada… Vete, no sea que desee atacarte"- y la voz de Cloud denotó algo de ira

Ella no respondió. Se volteó rápidamente y se marchó corriendo

Él, en tanto, secó la única lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla, como si realmente todo estuviese en su mente

"Creo… Creo que no importa cuánto me recuerdes o no… No quiero ser la causa de tu muerte…"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora<strong>

****Listo... Otro capítulo más :D

Me demoré un poco en actualizar ya que estaba dedicada a dejar lo más listo posible mi espacio en wordpress. Si le echan un vistazo, se darán cuenta que ya está casi con forma. Ahora sólo me falta dar paso para recomendar fanfics y publicar lo que no pienso publicar acá o en otros espacios y a conformar otros detalles. Si quieren recomendar un fanfic, me mandan por pm acá o al wordpress y le daré un tiempo para leerlo

Yap, nos vemos en el otro capítulo

Byes!


	12. Chapter 12

Holis! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo. Lamento la demora, pero he estado ocupada en hartas cosas, como verán en mi perfil. Nos estamos viendo y echen vibras :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Naranja<em>**

(_Mambo of Chocobo time!_)

Una especie de fruta de color naranjo apareció entre Bartz y Zidane.

Ambos parpadearon un rato, pensando en qué podía ser aquel objeto. Mas Zidane, que hoy estaba particularmente activo, aceleró su paso y llegó por delante del Mime

"Me pregunto qué será…"- dijo, mientras lo lanzaba al aire:- "Es suave y blando… Además que es del mismo color que mi cristal"- y sonrió

En eso, Bartz apareció de la nada y se lo arrebató

"¡Hey!"- reclamó el rubio

"Si no vas a averiguar de qué se trata, mejor lo hago yo"- dijo el castaño e hizo un guiño para salir corriendo

"¡Oye! ¡Espera!"- reclamó el rubio, corriendo tras de él

Ambos corrieron un buen rato hasta que chocaron con alguien, botándolo al suelo y cayendo ellos sobre él

"¡Bájense!"- reclamó el afectado, sintiendo el peso de los dos

Por el tono en que él lo dijo, ambos saltaron para dejar mostrar a un joven de chaqueta negra y cabellos castaños.

"¡Squall!"- exclamaron los otros dos, contentos de encontrarse con su compañero

"Dejen de gritar como chiquillas alteradas"- reclamó el otro, seriamente:- "¿Acaso no han aprendido suficiente?"

"Vamos, _Squally_¸ esa cara de seriedad no va contigo"- dijo Bartz, palmeando la espalda de Leonheart

"En lugar de tanta jugarreta deberían esforzarse más en encontrar sus cristales"- insistió el otro

En eso, se fijó en la fruta que llevaban los dos. De la nada, se los arrebató y comenzó a descascararlo

"¡Hey!"- reclamaron los otros dos

"¿Qué? Me imagino que ni siquiera sabían de qué se trataba esto"- replicó mientras continuaba con su acción

"¿Y tú sí lo sabes?"- preguntó Zidane

"Claro, es una naranja"- y, partiéndolo por la mitad, comenzó a desgajarlo:- "Gracias por traerlo, de verdad que ya me dolía la garganta"- y comenzó a comer

A los otros dos se les comenzó a hacer agua en la boca al ver lo jugosa que era… Y, aunque no lo quisieran admitir, si hubiesen sido chicas también estarían babeando por lo sexy que llegaba a ponerse el de cabellos castaños al devorar la fruta

"¿Qué me miran así? ¿Quieren probarlo?"- y les ofreció un gajo a cada uno

Bartz fue más rápido y arrebató los dos para meterlos inmediatamente en su boca

"¡No es justo!"- reclamó el rubio

"No es mi culpa que seas tan pequeño"- habló Bartz con la boca llena

Entre alegatos, Squall no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la situación. Era cierto que él prefería la soledad para cumplir a cabalidad su misión, pero el ver a sus compañeros a salvo y _felices_, él podía sentir que tanta batalla igual valía la pena, aunque fuera para establecer los lazos de amistad entre ellos y sus mundos.

"Ten"- dijo a Zidane y el rubio arrebató bruscamente los gajos para comérselos rápidamente, antes que Bartz volviera a quitar el preciado tesoro

En eso, sólo ahora se daban cuenta que Squall _seguía_ sonriendo

"Wahhh"- dijeron ambos, admirados

Con eso, la sonrisa desapareció nuevamente

"¿Qué tiene?"- preguntó, bruscamente

"Es que… Nunca te habíamos visto sonreír"- respondió el _mime_

"Lástima que no existe una cámara para grabar este momento"- indicó el _thief_

"Repito… No deberían perder el tiempo con eso"- y se volteó para continuar su camino:- "En fin, es bueno que sigan vivos… Espero que sigan así"- y comenzó a marcharse

No alcanzaron a replicar cuando el otro ya se había perdido de vista.

"Oh, para variar se fue solo"- dijo Bartz

"Pero al menos sabemos que está bien"- dijo Zidane

Y ambos siguieron su camino, olvidándose por completo del sentido de toda esta situación.


	13. Chapter 13

Holis!

Lamento la demora, pero mi trabajo realmente me estaba absorbiendo increiblemente. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y prometo actualizar mientras no chupen mis energias xD

Saludos y mil gracias por los reviews

* * *

><p><strong><em>013. Amarillo<em>**

[N/A: ante cualquier duda sobre este capítulo, favor leer el drabble _Rojo_]

Era raro ver flores en el extraño mundo de Dissidia, mucho más cuando parecía que la vegetación parecía estar ausente en el ambiente, como temiendo que nada perduraría en el tiempo.

Sin embargo, estando _ella_ ahí, las flores comenzaban a brotar, de colores blancos y amarillos, como si ella supiera cómo comunicarse con la tierra para que diera sus frutos a su debido tiempo.

Lo malo es que no ocurría en todas partes, sino que sólo en aquellas partes donde ella estaba, lo que mayoritariamente era cerca del _Santuario_

"¡Y aquí estás!"- se escucha una voz atrás de ella

La aludida se volteó y se encontró con una mujer de largo cabello castaño, de camiseta blanca y una cortita minifalda negra. A la vista resaltaban abiertamente la forma de sus senos, grandes y abultados.

"Ah, Tifa… No sabía que habías llegado"- dijo la otra y regresó a su labor de cuidar las flores

"Aerith… ¿De cuándo que estás concentrada _sólo_ en tus flores?"- preguntó la de cabellos cafés, con una sonrisa traviesa

Su acompañante no respondió, sino que siguió con su trabajo

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que finalmente se puso de pie y la miró con expresión seria

"No lo entenderías, Tifa"- respondió, finalmente

La de ojos rojizos parpadeó ante la seriedad de su compañera. Esa era una faceta de la _sanadora_ que pocas veces se veía.

"¿Acaso has recordado algo?"- preguntó Tifa, con serenidad en su voz

"No lo sé bien… Sólo me encontré con alguien hace poco… Y él…"- y no supo cómo terminar la frase

"Él te pareció familiar, ¿verdad?"

Aerith asintió, algo apenada. Se agachó nuevamente y acarició distraídamente las flores. De alguna manera, necesitaba distraerse en algo, aunque fuera en su extraño don.

Tifa se agachó también y le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda

"No deberías preocuparte tanto… Todos tenemos algún fragmento de nuestras memorias de nuestros mundos, pero recuerda que es extraño que se encuentren dos personas del mismo mundo aquí"

"Lo sé… Pero piensa que nosotras nos hemos reunido, al igual que Kain con Cecil y Jecht con Yuna"- replicó, y sus ojos parecieron brillar más

"Bueno, sí… Siempre hay excepciones, ¿eh?"- y se rascó la cabeza, pensando en cómo animar a su compañera

De nuevo el silencio reinó en el lugar hasta que a la _fighter_ se le ocurrió una idea

"¿Y si lo voy a buscar?"- preguntó

"Recuerda que con los continuos ciclos es imposible que nos acordemos totalmente de algunas cosas, como el hacer favores a tus amigos"- respondió Aerith, con una sonrisa leve

Tifa se llenó de una extraña sensación, como si algo le hubiese caído mal al estómago

"De cualquier manera… Aún cuando no lo recuerde, puede que finalmente acabe encontrándome con esa persona. Así puedo preguntarle de cualquier manera si pertenece a nuestro mundo o no"- continuó, haciendo caso omiso a su molestia

Aerith sonrió levemente, como si le tuviese algo de lástima

"Tifa, es más complejo de lo que te imaginas, pero muchas gracias"- respondió, sinceramente

Ante esas palabras, la otra se apartó y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior de las barreras del _Santuario_

"Entonces, nos volveremos a ver pronto, es una promesa"- dijo Tifa, con una voz llena de optimismo

"Nos volveremos a ver…"- replicó Aerith, un poco más apagada

Cuando la _fighter _se perdió de vista, la _sanadora_ regresó a cuidar sus flores, tratándolas con delicadeza

"Lástima que sólo puedan volver a aparecer cuando al fin seamos libres…"- murmuró, con una voz cargada de tristeza

Al escuchar aquello, las flores desaparecieron. Aerith se puso de pie y se dirigió al centro del Santuario, a esperar las órdenes de Cosmos, con la esperanza que su misión al fin termine.


	14. Chapter 14

Buenas :D

Actualizo ahora que puedo. Muchas gracias por los reviews y a aquellos que han agregado esta pequeña historia a sus favoritas.

Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

* * *

><p><strong><em>014. Verde<em>**

[N/A: Otra vez, mayores dudas, visitar el drabble _Rojo_. Muchas gracias]

No había algo que detestara más que el verde de la _lifestream_ que rodeaba al _Centro del Planeta_.

Borró de inmediato ese pensamiento. Quizás sí había algo que detestaba más que eso. Los ojos de Sephiroth.

No es que no supiera que debía obedecer órdenes de alguien que no sólo parecía ser su superior en el mundo de origen del cual ambos venían, o mucho menos que no fuera consciente que el de cabellos plateados poseía mucho más poder del que él sería capaz de manejar en su vida. Sin embargo, había algo dentro de él que se retorcía de asco al saber que tendría que seguir obedeciendo, aún cuando no estaba en sus planes el participar en una guerra sin sentido, como ocurría con la batalla que ocurría en aquel lugar, con Cosmos y Chaos…

Por otra parte, había un verde que sí le había llamado la atención. Ya había pasado un tiempo de aquella vez, cuando se había encontrado con aquella muchacha de ojos verdes. Su color era tan diferente al de Sephiroth, pero a la vez familiar al del _Lifestream_… Sólo que de una manera tal en que no le hacía sentirse disgustado, sino que con cierta angustia, como si ella sí fuese capaz de darle un sentido a todo esto.

"No deberías distraerte tanto, Cloud"- se escuchó una voz profunda atrás suyo

Él ni se volteó. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba

"¿Hay órdenes nuevas?"- preguntó, con voz monótona

El de cabellos plateados chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto. No le gustaba esa nueva actitud del _soldier_.

"No sabía que todo se había reducido a obedecer órdenes. Además, como buen soldado, sabes que debes obedecerlas. Todo para que así terminemos con una victoria sobre las fuerzas de Cosmos"- dijo Sephiroth, lo más calmado posible

Cloud no replicó a eso, sino que movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación. Había algo dentro de su mente que no le permitía cuestionar prolongadamente a su _superior_, ni mucho menos razonar con demasiada lógica.

Sin embargo, aquella actitud seguía sin gustar a Sephiroth, quien se puso delante de él, lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó sin mayor esfuerzo, hasta hacer que sus miradas se entrecruzaran. Chispas de ira fluyeron entre ellos, aunque el rubio llevaba como siempre las de perder.

"¿Acaso debo recordar tu lugar?"- preguntó el de ojos gatunos, con tono amenazante

Cloud se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente agachó la cabeza, en tono de derrota.

"No, no es necesario"- respondió

En ese momento Sephiroth lo soltó y el rubio se vio obligado a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. El _superior_ no dijo más y se marchó, dejando a Cloud sólo

Definitivamente, el verde que más detestaba Cloud, era el de los ojos de Sephiroth, que contrastaban tanto con aquel ángel que había cambiado su corazón, de la manera que tanto él deseaba…


	15. Chapter 15

**_015. Azul_**

[N/A: No he leído sobre la side-quest que hay sobre Cecil y Kain en _Duodecim_, pero como surgió, es bueno hacer uno de ellos dos :P]

Era difícil imaginarse algo de color azul. En realidad casi imposible, si hablamos del mundo de _Dissidia_.

Cecil miraba el cielo gris, el que reinaba en aquellas zonas de aquel mundo que no conectaban con otros mundos, los que eran creados por los recuerdos de aquellos guerreros y que aún así no llegaban a conocer nuevamente el color azul. Probablemente el lugar más cercano donde podía apreciar aquel color era en el celeste de la Torre de Cristal.

Mas, aún no era el azul que deseaba.

"_Vaya en qué estoy pensando_"- era lo que tenía en su mente, pese a que tenía que preocuparse de otras cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo, de estar sangrando de diferentes partes luego de una batalla contra un grupo de _mannikins_.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de una presencia muy familiar para él, no tanto en sus recuerdos, sino en su espíritu.

"Y aquí estás, Cecil"- se escuchó una voz a su lado, profunda y sorprendentemente gentil

El de cabellos blancos parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocarse en la mirada preocupada del recién llegado

"Kain"- dijo:- "En qué momento me encuentras"

El _dragoon_ sostuvo su mirada y notó las zonas en las cuales había sido herido su amigo. No era un especialista en las artes curativas, ni mucho menos tenía a su alcance pociones curativas para ayudarle.

De hecho, mentalmente agradecía el encontrar a su amigo así. Le haría las cosas más fáciles. Sin embargo, para hacer que su amigo se sintiera más tranquilo, se sacó el casco y dejó que los ojos de ambos se conectaran.

"Ciertamente… No pensé encontrarte en estas circunstancias"- replicó

Cecil sonrió débilmente y desvió su mirada hacia el cielo

"En nuestro mundo… El cielo era azul, ¿verdad?"- preguntó, con algo de tristeza

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, confundido

"Si lo puedes ver en tu mente, es porque era así, ¿no crees?"- respondió

El paladín asintió, moviendo lentamente la cabeza. No obstante, el movimiento hizo que tosiera y escupiera sangre

"¡Cecil!"

"No te preocupes… Tampoco era que esperara morir así, pero no tengo las fuerzas para levantarme una vez más"- y sonrió tristemente

"No hables tonterías, Cecil, no eres tan débil"- reclamó el de ojos violetas

"Pero tampoco soy tan fuerte para vencer a mi hermano… Ni tampoco sería tan fuerte para derrotarte en este momento en una batalla"

El rubio parpadeó, extrañado. ¿Acaso Cecil sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones?

"No importa cuán frío parezcas ante nuestros camaradas, pero no puedes negar la verdad que está plasmada en tu mirada. Supe con solo mirarte que pensabas luchar contra mi y derrotarme"- y, ante la mirada preocupada del otro, siguió:- "Tranquilo, sé que no eres mi enemigo, pero tampoco entiendo tus razones… Y aún cuando no tengo tiempo para conocerlas, sé que aún puedo confiar en ti"- y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos:- "Que extraño, ahora… Ahora me está dando mucho sueño"

"Entonces descansa… La pelea te debe haber cansado mucho"- dijo Kain, con la voz más profunda que de costumbre

"Sí… debería descansar"- y volvió a sonreír:- "Al menos… sé que mientras tanto tú cuidarás de mí, así que estoy a salvo…"

Y cerró sus ojos.

Kain tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por permanecer ahí, sin mostrar mayor emoción, pues era consciente de que aún se encontraba en el campo de batalla y que aún tenía una misión por cumplir. Con delicadeza, tomó en brazos a su compañero y comenzó su viaje hacia el refugio donde tenía a sus compañeros.

Al fin y al cabo, ya tendría tiempo para llorar por los caídos, y eso no será hoy…


	16. Chapter 16

**_016. Morado_**

[N/A: un poco de crack, mucho más de Kain/Lightning, con un toque de Cecil xD]

Había muchas cosas para extrañarse en el mundo de Dissidia. Tantas cosas que al enumerarlas el tiempo se haría corto, y entre batalla y batalla la lista aún quedaría en un tercio.

Sin embargo, para Claire Farron, una de las cosas más extrañas dentro de su realidad más inmediata era el ver los labios de Cecil y Kain pues, a diferencia de sus compañeros, estos eran de color _morado_. Aunque, si lo analizaba bien, era más lanzado a un tono pálido, como si en su mundo no brillara mucho el sol.

No importaba la circunstancia, siempre que veía a alguno de los dos le asaltaba la duda y deseaba preguntar por qué se daba esto, pero luego recordaba que no estaba en cualquier mundo y, más aún, estaban en un mundo donde ellos mismos no podían explicar muchas cosas, ya que sus recuerdos estaban en alguna parte de sus mentes que ellos no podían alcanzar. Pero lo peor de esto no era el problema del porqué del color sino que dentro de ella existía un _deseo_ de poder probar cómo sería besar a alguno de ellos…

— _Calma, Farron, en este tipo de mundos no hay posibilidad para algo así_ — se regañaba, avergonzada

La tentación era demasiado grande, incluso a veces le pasó por la mente entrar a alguna de las carpas y besar mientras dormía a alguno de ellos. Mas, la suerte nunca estaba a su favor pues Cecil siempre se iba con otro equipo y Kain… ¿¡Acaso no conoce lo que significa descansar!?

Sólo el pensar eso la hizo exasperarse de nuevo, ante lo cual soltó un bufido.

— Cualquiera pensaría que te molesta mi presencia — se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

— _Genial, justo lo que quería_ — pensó la pelirrosa. — Highwind — dijo, con seriedad

— ¿En qué pensabas? — preguntó el _dragoon_, con algo de curiosidad

— No es de tu incumbencia — replicó la _comando_, con la voz aún más dura

El rubio sonrió ladeadamente y se colocó delante de la mujer… Siendo consciente de los riesgos de ello

—Sí, definitivamente es mi presencia la que te molesta… ¿Puedo saber el por qué?

Ella apartó la mirada de su rival, algo avergonzada.

— Ya te dije, no te incumbe — contestó

El _dragoon_ soltó una carcajada que a Lightning le hizo dar escalofríos, ya que se sentía suave y profunda. Tan concentrada estaba en calmar sus nervios, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que su compañero se acercó más de lo permitido y la tomó de la barbilla con gentileza.

— Sí me incumbe, porque sólo te pones así cuando estás cerca de mí — y, sin dar aviso, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó, suave y gentilmente.

_Sí_, pensó ella luego de un tiempo, _no hay nada mejor que besar unos ardientes labios de color violeta…_

[Nota final: Bueno, nada mejor que un Kain/Lightning, ¿no? :D]

* * *

><p>NA: ¿Son necesarios las notas de autor después de esto? Supongo que no, nos vemos en el otro ^^


End file.
